Tamer of the storm(On Hold)
by Vigilum
Summary: Logan loves Storm with all his heart, but fears telling her. What happens when a new mutant shows up on their doorstep and too falls for the African goddess? Will Logan get his chance to tell Storm his feeling? or will this new mutant stir up a storm that not even the goddess herself can tame? Logan/Storm/OC MxF FxF
1. Mile per hour winds

Chapter 1: mile per hour winds

Page 1

The night was young, a symphony of swords clashed. Blood and skin flew as bodies fell; nothing could stop the destructive powers this woman held. Lighting flowed through her before bouncing around, hitting anyone unfortunate to be in its path. Milky white orbs scanned the surrounding area safely from above, satisfied to find no sign of life the goddess lowered herself, letting out a content sigh at the return of her orbs to their usual cyan color. "Nice run storm, keep it up and Scott won't ever be able to beat you." The sweet voice of her longtime friend rung out as the goddess stepped out of the infamous danger room. "Thank you Jean, but I wasn't that good" the snow haired beauty replied. Her modesty and power, along with other things were what turned the beast on. "Oh, hi Wolverine" she spoke, flashing one of her eye blinding smiles that made it hard for him not to devour her lips. He shook the thought away knowing if he ever got the chance to taste her he wouldn't just stop at her lips, he'd go as far as taking her soul. He dared to look at her, not shocked to find her watching him with a friendly smile on her face. This woman, this goddess that without knowing had won his heart at no cost to her.

Giving her a stiff nod of acknowledgement he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on during her danger room session and headed towards the door. He always attended her danger room sessions, if not to see her in her tight, form fitting uniform than to make sure nothing happened. The thought of something happening to his African wild flower made his heart ache. With a tired sigh he made his way down the quiet corridor. Most of the mansions residents were outside enjoying the clear, surprisingly beautiful day. If he didn't know better he would've thought the day's weather was too due their resident weather goddess, but she would never alter the weather for personal reasons. It wasn't in the deity's nature; she was a woman worth worshipping. Caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the multiple, unfamiliar scents until he heard the familiar panicked screamed from his favorite student at the school. He was instantly sprinting in the direction of the north lawn, where the scream had come from. He was shocked to find that Scott had beaten him there but didn't care at the moment. "Rogue?" he asked not seeing any of the students. "They've already went inside." The younger man replied just as Storm and Jean joined them. The groups' eyes fell on a four legged figure as it came limping fast out of the surrounding woods. "A wolf?" Scott spoke questionably. "It's hurt." Storm spoke, pointing out the bloody patch on the canines' side.

The animal, which had been looking back until now was surprised to see the X-men, but surprised quickly turned to desperation. "Help me, please!" came the feminine voice of the wolf. The team only had a few seconds to stand shocked before a team of men in black body suites, armed heavily followed after the wolf. "Don't let her escape!" one of them yelled. Storm was the first to take action against the hunters, her eyes whiting as she summoned a gale of wind to carry her to her vantage point in the air. This caused both the wolf and hunters to stop in their tracks, one in awe the other in fear. "You have one chance to turn around and eave this poor creature alone or I will be forced to use force." She spoke, her tone eerily calm as the hunters mentally mulled over their options before pointing their weapons at the airborne goddess, angering wolverine who was about to step in but was stopped by a soft hand on his arm. "She's got this" Jean reassured him and with a huff he stayed where he was. The wolf was in awe looking at the goddess above her, weak from her wound she collapsed to the sound of gun shots and what she was sure sounded like the crash of lighting before being engulfed in darkness. "Scott!" Jean called over the sound of Storms lightening and strong wind, pointing to the collapsed animal.

The X-men leader nodded before quickly dashing into the battle, carefully retrieving the injured animal. As he made his way back to the group, the injured wolf in his arms became a now full grown woman as naked as the day she was born. "What the hell!" Scott shouted, nearly dropping the unconscious and naked woman. "Give me her before you drop her." Wolverine hissed. "You act like you've never seen a naked woman before." He growled, taking the woman from a flushed Scott and heading towards the med lab with Jean following beside him. Scott staying behind to collect himself and assist Storm in tying up their unwanted visitors.

Page 2

Eyes still closed the woman processed the various new smells and sounds around her. The sterile smell told her she was in a lab of some sorts, and the unfamiliar voices told her she wasn't in the lab she was use to. She made a show of stirring before slowing opening her eyes. "She's waking up." Came a soft voice from her side. It took her a moment to adjust to the bright room before seeing a red haired woman peering down at her. She sat up slowly, looking around at the others in the room. Stopping as her eyes landed on a white haired beauty. "How do you feel?" the red head asked, approaching her like she was a wild animal, well she kind of was. "I'm fine." She spoke, her eyes not leaving the beauty as she remembered what happened for her to end up here. She glanced underneath the thin sheet that covered her body to see, as she expected her wound completely healed without a trace. "Who are you people?" she asked once done inspecting herself. "We're the X-men." Answered a man wearing shades as he stepped close. "I'm Scott Summers, and this is Jean Grey." Scott continued, pointing to the red head known as Jean. "Then there's Ororo Monroe, everyone calls her Storm, and that is Logan, also known as Wolverine." She followed Scotts gaze to the pair, looking Storm over and earning herself a low growl from Wolverine. "And what is your name?" asked Storm, giving her usual friendly smile that stunned the Woman for a moment.

"The people you saved me from called me Wildlife." She answered, hesitant to give them her real name just yet. "Thank you for that." Wildlife told Storm genuinely thankful that she stepped in when she did or there was not telling what would've happened to her. "Who were those guys anyway?" Jean asked, handing the still naked woman a pair of short and a tank top. "They're part of a group called H.A.M.S, humans against mutant survival." She answered, slipping on the tank top and waiting for Scott and Logan to turn around before putting on the shorts. The group all looked at each other, seeming to share a single thought before looking at her. "Would you mind coming with us for a moment?" Storm asked, apparently the only one not weary of her. Wildlife nodded lightly, before following the group through the school. "What is this place?" she asked curiously. "It's a school for mutants like you." Came a sophisticated voice, followed by an elderly man in a wheel chair. "Professor, we were just coming to see you." Scott said before explaining everything. "We should discuss this in my office." The professor replied before leading the way to a very large office. "First off I'd like to welcome you Wildlife to Xavier's school for gifted students, I'm Charles Xavier." He spoke before looking the woman over. "Jean tells me you were a wolf when you stumbled here and that your healing speed almost surpasses that of Wolverine here. I'd like to know more about your abilities if you don't mind." He said, careful not to over step his boundaries.

"Well to put it as simple as possible, I can shift into any animal at will. I can also take on attributes of any animal while human, like growing my nails out, or sharping my teeth and as you said before my healing is fast and my senses heightened." She answered. The group looked at her interested; Storm in particular seemed very interested in their new guest, which Logan didn't like too much. He finally looked over the woman, finding nothing about her long black hair, emerald green eyes and pale white skin that attracted him to her. Feeling his eyes on her Wildlife turned to look at Logan, giving him a quick once over before turning back to the professor. "And what can you tell me about this group H.A.M.S?" Wildlife seemed to get ridge at the mention of them. "They're the worse kind of people alive. They capture mutants, using them to test out their mutant killing methods on. It's-sickening." She hissed, getting visibly upset while everyone else in the room was horrified. "I've only managed to survive due to my healing ability, without it I would've been dead long ago." She spoke, hinting at how long she had been keep by the monsters.

 **I got a review saying that my paragraphs were a little hard to read, I hope this is a little better. Please review, whether it's just a comment, suggestion or some constructive critisim. I just ike to hear from my readers. I'll try to update a couple more chapters today, but it is final week and will be busy studying. Also if you have any ideas or twist you think would be interesting to add later on in the story feel free to tell me, you never know I just might like your idea enough to use it, and of course I'll give you credit for it.**


	2. Soft rains

Wildlife looked at the students who dashed past as her, on the way to their next class or to catch up with friends. "And this is your room." Storm announced, it was no surprise that the woman was unanimously picked to escort her around. "Thank you again Storm, and sorry you had to be the one to be stuck babysitting a grown woman." She apologized as she opened the door to the vacant dorm room. The room, which held a small bed and dresser, was more than she had ever had in a long time. "Oh no, I was actually glad to selected to show you around, and please call me Ororo." Storm spoke sweetly, giving the other woman a warm smile that seemed to be infectious as the same smile appeared on Wildlife's face. "I love the name but Ororo's kind of a mouth full, how about I just call you ro?" she asked, leading the way into the room. "Ro, I like it." Just as Storm followed Wildlife into the small room Logan walked by, stopping just past the door to listen to their conversation.

"And in return you can call me Calista, or Cal if you'd like." Wildlife replied, too distracted by the beauty in front of her to notice Wolverines scent. "That's a lovely name." the goddess complimented, taking a seat on the bed, followed by Calista. The size of the bed had the two pretty close, which didn't sit well with Logan who was now carefully peeking into the room. Calista just gave the question an immature shrug. "I don't know." The room fell into an awkward silence as the two women looked for something to talk about when Wildlife finally caught the strong, testosterone filled musk of Logan's scent and turned her head to look at the door.

She could just barely make out his shadow, and found it very rude and annoying that he was listening to them. "You know Ro, I'm pretty tired." She hinted, faking a small yawn as the weather goddess nodded. "Of course you are after all that's happened today, I'll be down stairs if you need anything." Ororo said, wishing her sweet dreams before leaving and heading in the opposite direction, not noticing Wolverine. But Cal knew he was still there. "I understand not trusting me but snooping is rude." She directed to him, giving him a very displeased look as he appeared in the door way. "Says who mutt? Besides I'm man I do what I want to." He replied gruffly, eyeing her up and down. "A real man wouldn't hide in the shadow like a scared little animal, and who are you calling mutt prick." She all but growled as she slowly stood. It was clear Logan didn't like her and for whatever reason she didn't care because she had yet to give him any reason to act this way toward her.

Logan gave a tiny grin of approval, this woman had balls to stand up to him when most women would just turn and walk away, but he still didn't like her being near his Storm, even if no one knew about his feeling for her. "I suggest you learn your place and stay in it mutt." He said be walking away. Wildlife had to fight hard not to chase after him and pounce on him like the animal she was. "Cool it Cal, they are helping you." She coached herself, closing the door and walking back over to the bed.

After taking in a few breathes to calm herself she carefully removed the tank top that Jean had so nicely let her borrow, throwing it to the side with one hand as other experimentally running up and down her back, only half expecting to the feel the familiar sting of her punishment before it healed. The thought of the of almost foot long, six inch deep gashes reminded her of her pursuers and made her wonder about their fate, guessing that they were most likely alive since this bunch didn't seem to be the killing type. Putting the tank top back she peeked her head out of the door, not spotting anyone in the hall and quietly slipped out of her room, going in the same direction Storm went in when she left.

Looking around cautiously she took in a deep breath, searching for the familiar stink of he captures. "What are you doing?" came a young feminine voice behind her. Instinct caused her to whip around quickly, pinning the girl to the nearby wall with her newly formed claws directed at the girls neck and sharp canines formed in a snarl barely and inch from her face. "L-Logan!" the girl cried out in fear. "Wildlife, no!" Jean yelled just seconds before the woman was tackled off the girl and to the floor. Wildlife growled at Wolverine as he hovered above her, his adamantium claws on each side of her head, sporting a snarl that would make most men piss their pants. "Wolverine, get off her." Scott warned, ready to use his power if he needed to. Storm was the last to arrive, watching the scene carefully, seeing that Jean was too prepared to use force if a fight broke off. She glanced at the two before going to make sure Rogue was okay. "If you know what's was good for you you'd listen to him." Calista said lowly, her eyes never Logan's.

"If you know what's good for you'll never lay another hand, paw, or claw on that girl again." He replied, equally low, holding his position for a few seconds more before withdrawing his claws and standing. He looked down at her one last time before going over to Rogue. "You okay kid?" he asked her softly, checking the young girl for any sign that she was hurt, satisfied that she was just a little shaken up. Cal stood slowly, watching Wolverine before looking at Jean and Scott, neither of them bothering to ask if she was okay. She rolled her eyes at them, when she saw that they were still ready to attack her if she tried something.

Aggravated and still tensed from happened she turned on her heel, heading for the nearest exit, shifting into an all-black wolf once she was outside and just began to run. Storm turned her head just in time to she Wildlife's fleeting form and mentally sighed before turning to her comrades. "What the heck was her problem?" Scott asked, clearly worried that the woman would strike again. "According to Rogue she just asked her a simple question and she snapped." Storm explained, she had sent the girl to her room to calm down while they talked.

"Maybe the professor made a bad decision in letting her stay here." Jean said softly, hating being the ne that had to say it. "Jean how could you say that? She obviously needs help." Ro said, shocked that Jean would even think that. "Well whatever her problem is she, needs to watch herself." Logan mumbled angrily. Everyone looked at the man for a minute before Scott spoke up. "Jean and I'll go talk to the professor." He announced before taking the telepaths hand and heading off in the direction of the professors office, leaving Storm and Logan alone. Logan took multiple deep breathes as he fought to control the beast inside him that told him to hunt and kill the one that put fear in Rouges heart. Storm saw this and placed and comforting hand on his arm. "Logan, she's fine. That's all that matters right now." She told softly, almost instantly calming him.

"Y-Yeah, you're right Storm." He agreed, trying to ignore how warm his arm seemed too gotten with her touch. "I think I'm going to go get a beer, want to join me?" he asked as he started his way down stairs toward the kitchen, with her right behind. "I could go for a glass of water." She answered as they made their way to the fridge, one grabbing a beer and the other grabbing a bottle of water. Both drinking their drinks in silence.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying so far, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I like hearing from you guys whether it's plot ideas, constructive criticism, etc. Also I'd like your opinion on my Character Calista/Wildlife. Thank you for reading!**


	3. The calm before the storm

It was almost midnight when Calista came padding up on the campus ground, still in her wolf form. After her confrontation with Logan she had went for a run to blow off steam, something she's always wanted to do but never could until now. She stopped when she noticed there was a light on in the green house and curiosity got the best of her as she headed towards it, the closer she got the stronger the scent of rain water and flowers grew and she knew Storm was nearby. "Storm?" she asked as she saw a figure hovering over a small plant. "Cal?" the other woman asked, jumping at the sound of another voice and shocked when she saw a black wolf standing there.

But was comforted when the wolf nodded its head, before shifting to the familiar human form of Calista. "Thank goddess, where have you been? For a moment I thought something terrible had happened to you." Storm rambled. "I was tempted to come look for you myself." She huffed, sitting on a nearby bench and motioning for the other to join her. "Really?" Cal asked, unsure why she would come look for after what happened. "So you're not upset about what happened?" she asked the goddess. "Upset no, confused yes. What happened?" Wildlife gave one of her famous shrugs. "I so caught up in looking for something I didn't hear her come up, and when she startled me instinct took over." She answered truthfully; surprised she hadn't killed the kill as she had done to .S members during similar situation. But those people deserved it, that girl didn't it.

"Is she okay?" she finally asked after a while of silence. "Rogue? She's fine. Just shaken up a little." Storm told her, seeing the hint of regret in the shifters eyes. "What about you? Are you okay?" she asked. Calista looked at her hands, knowing she wasn't talking about physically but decided to play dumb. "That dog wishes he could hurt me." She scoffed toughly. Ororo looked at her for a minute before commenting. "That's not what I meant…." "I'm a lot stronger than I look Ro." Wildlife said, cutting her off, liking how the goddesses name nickname rolled of her tongue

. Storm smirked lightly at the use of her new nick name. "I'm sure you are Cal, but everyone needs someone they can share their strength with." She said, trying to coax her into the talking. "Sorry to burst your friendship bubble but I don't share." Cal said harshly before standing quickly. "I'll be out of here in the morning." She announced before storming off inside and to her room for the night.

Logan, whose room was only a couple of doors down looked up at his wall as he hear her close her down a little forcefully. "Damn mutt." He mumbled angrily as continued to fumble with the small picture in his hand. It was a picture of Storm Jean had taken last year over the summer, he had managed to snatch it form he without the red head eve noticing it was ever gone. "One of these day, my African wild flower." He mumbled, softly stroking the picture before placing it in its spot under his pillow and lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. In the last twenty-four hours a new mutant had moved in, the woman was a possible threat to his relationship with Ororo and to the ones he cared about. But Charles was adamant about keeping her here; evening going as far as arguing that he and her were the same and if they got rid of her they'd have to get rid of him but Wolverine wasn't planning on going anywhere just yet. A small, hesitant knock drew him out of his thoughts.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, who the hell could it be?" he asked out loud be giving a quick sniff, shocked when he found it to be Storms scent. "Storm? What's up?" he asked, worried something was wrong. "Nothing Logan, I just wanted to talk." She told him softly, there was obviously something on her mind. "Um, sure, okay." He said, slightly confused as he moved aside to let her in. "So what's on your mind?" he asked, closing the door before taking a seat next to her on the bed, which was unfortunately a bit large than Wildlife's so they weren't as close. "I just can't help but think about Wildlife being held prisoner by those-monsters." She said strongly. "Can you just imagine being used to test out methods that are to be used to kill others like you?" she asked sympathetically as Logan listened and thought about it. He imagined his self in her position, being subject to killing methods and watching as they were used on other mutants, he thought having no memory was bad but he'd probably pick that over what she went through any day. "

Yeah, it's bad." He told her, still not like the other woman. He didn't like even more know that she had his sweet Ororo thinking of those horrible thoughts. "And we don't even know how they got he in the first place." She continued sadly, unconsciously moving close to him. "Storm you should get some sleep." He said, averting the conversation, when he noticed how tied she looked, and though he didn't want her to go he knew it was best for he to get her sleep.

The weather goddess nodded, tiredly. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you for listening to me Logan." She said, giving him a hug, not noticing when he took the opportunity to inhale her scent deeply. "No problem darlin." He told her softly once they parted and he escorted her to the door. "Goodnight Logan." He gave her a small nod. "You too Storm." He said, watching leave before closing the door softly and crawling back into his bed.

Sorry this one is shorter than the other two, I'm very tired and really wanted to get this up as quick as possible for you guys. I'll make sure the next chapter is extra long for you guys, so don't forget to review. Thank you!


	4. Storm chasing

**Hello guys first of all I'd like to apologize to you guys for the long leave of absence. I was in a writing funk for this story for quite some time and kept putting off updating because of it. But I'm back and full of coffee and inspiration, mostly coffee but hey if it works it works right. Also I realized I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer so here we go. I do not own X-men or its characters (though if I did Storm and Logan would've already been a thing by now) I only own my OC. Hope you guys enjoy and please continue to give your lovely reviews, I love hearing what you guys think whether it's good or bad because it helps me improve.**

Morning came and true to her word Calista prepared to leave, it wasn't like she had things to pack and she knew this little arrangement would've lasted long anyway so it was better to leave now then to get her hopes up right? The shifter shook her head, why was she second guessing herself? She never second guessed herself.

Deciding to blame it on the house and its inhabitants as she pasted a group of students on her way down stairs, one of them being the poor girl she encountered yesterday. She didn't seem to notice her pass by and Cal was glad, taking it as a sign that she hadn't scared the girl as bad as she had thought.

She was seconds away from the door before she heard the newly learned voice of the schools professor in her head. "Is that really what you want Wildlife?" He asked in a seemingly fatherly tone that caught her off guard for a moment before quickly ignoring him. This was her first chance at freedom and she wasn't going to waste it in a place where she clearly wasn't welcomed.

Then his scent hit her before she saw him and fought back the animal instinct to turn and growl, turning anyway she saw him and the satisfied look he held when he saw her approaching the door. A look that said he had won and for a moment she wondered what it was he had so proudly won until a sleepy eyed Storm came trailing behind him. "Good morning Logan." She greeted, her lack of notice for Calista made the woman sad but she hid it well.

"Morning Storm." She watched him return, his gaze never leaving her. And that's when it hit her, Storm. She was the prize Logan's gaze proclaimed to have won and that somehow pressed a few of her buttons. It wasn't long before the walking tempest realized Wolverines gaze and followed it the Raven haired woman standing there. "Morning Cal, where are you going?" she asked, her eyes seeming to hope that she hadn't been serious about her declaration to leave. The blue orbs seemed to beg and at the same time command her to stay and Calista couldn't disobey them.

"Nowhere." She finally answered after some time spent lost in the other woman's eyes. "Just thought a walk around would wake me up." She'd be lying if she said the immediate change in Logan's gaze didn't amuse her. His eyes went from proud to deadly in less time than it took for her to blink. With an almost evil smile she looked to Storm. "Would you like to join me Ororo?" She asked, watching as Wolverines muscles tensed. It was like a cat and mouse game and she secretly liked it and deep down, unknown to herself it wasn't the only thing she liked.


	5. Storm chasing part 2

**So because of the shortness of my last chapter and because I have too much caffeine in my system to sleep you guys are getting a double dose of update, As usual I do not own X-men or its characters (Because if I did it would no longer be children appropriate) I only own my OC. Continue to give me your lovely reviews and I promise to keep writing. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Sure." She said a little too excitedly for Logan's taste as he stared at Wildlife, mentally wishing he had Scott's mutation right now. "I'm coming to." He announced, jumping in between the two women who were side by side. "Really?" Storm asked shock, though it didn't surprise him. Most of the time he spent his days in his room brooding over how and when he would tell Storm his feelings. He gave her slight nod, glaring at Wildlife who seemed assumed at him as she slowly drifted closer and closer to Storm.

"Shouldn't you be on a leash?" He asked just loud enough for the shifter to hear grinning at the newly formed frown on her face. "I think you left your muzzle at home." She retorted quickly. Storm unaware of the quiet trash talk. Smiled at the two. "It's such a beautiful morning." She sighed catching both their attention as they turned their attention to the sky. It was beautiful, but it didn't compare how beautiful Logan thought Storm was. In his mind she was a goddess worthy and deserving of his attention.

"Logan? Are you okay?" He heard the goddess in question ask, making him realize that he had been staring off into the distance for who knows how long. "Maybe all this fresh airs too much for him to handle." Calista replied with a Cheshire grin that he wanted to just knock off her smug little face.

"Watch it mutt." He mumbled lowly to her, glancing at Ororo who was currently distracted and paying the pair no attention. "Or what lap dog?" She challenged him, and everyone knew he wasn't one to back away from a challenge. In an instant his claws were out but before he could do anything Storm had walked calmly between the two with a meaning look at both of them making him sheath his claws for now. As they continued on their walk, him fuming slightly.

The trio arrived in the back after a while and Storm suggested that they sit under one her favorite trees, it was a large and shady oak. They were quiet, Calista and Wolverine in a silent grudge match while Storm took in the surroundings. Though not mindless to the hostility it was clear the weather goddess was not going to address it for now.

 **Okay guys sorry this is also short, but I've run out of both caffeine and inspiration for now. So please let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like. Any thoughts on Calista's and Logan's feud? Any plot ideas that you'd like to see happen? Anything you have to say just review it. Thank you & Good night! **


End file.
